The conventional colored ribbon dispensers are used in entertainment events and able to dispense colored ribbons in the air to increase the mood of the performances.
Most of the ribbon dispensers can only shoot one time, the ribbons have to be reloaded to the dispensers after shooting. Some of the ribbon dispensers have a cylinder which includes multiple chambers so that the user revolves the cylinder to shoot the ribbons in another chamber of the cylinder. However, this requires the user to operate the cylinder and involve a certain level of complicity.
The present invention intends to provide a ribbon dispenser that can dispense the ribbons consecutively so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional ribbon dispensers.